<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Never Rebuff The Local Feeling by CrazyT</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25154338">Never Rebuff The Local Feeling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyT/pseuds/CrazyT'>CrazyT</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Critical Role (Web Series), The Road to El Dorado (2000)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, F/M, Flirting, Gen, Spoiler for Episode 94, Widojest Week</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:54:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25154338</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyT/pseuds/CrazyT</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Traveller is mostly sure he wouldn't bridle at being an idol.<br/>Jester is pretty sure the god gig might have something to it if all devotees are as handsome as Caleb.<br/>Caleb is moderately certain he doesn't have the right body shape for that outfit...though if Jester wanted...<br/>Nugget and Sprinkle are not sure how the math of blink dog + weasel = horse works.<br/>Nott is absolutely certain that she could win against an armadillo any day. </p><p>Hold your hats, folks, cause we're on the Road to Zadash!</p><p>(Road to El Dorado AU)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jester Lavorre &amp; The Traveler, Jester Lavorre/Caleb Widogast, Nott | Veth Brenatto &amp; Caleb Widogast</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Widojest Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Never Rebuff The Local Feeling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey, so this is a El Dorado AU that doesn't once mentioned El Dorado. I also haven't seen The Road to El Dorado in...quite a while, but I did my best. </p><p>I do, however, now have It's Tough To Be A God stuck in my head. </p><p>Hope you guys enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was going great!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Okay, so they had had a little issue with Lord Sharpe, and had had to leave Nicodranas and Jester’s mom behind.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And then they had ran into that Oboo, Obie, Obann guy, and had barely gotten away with their lives. Though, weirdly, plus a blink dog and a weasel. He’d have been okay leaving those behind, but Jester had taken to them and what Jester wanted Jester got. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At least at the moment, when she was rather throughly bedraggled and he’d only managed to get a rather luck-luster “so great” from her. On the plus side, he’d picked up a new cloak when they’d had to run for their lives, so he was splendid in green if he did say so himself. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Okay, so the running for lives had left them in the middle of nowhere, but where they were wasn’t just any old nowhere. It was on the edges of the so-called Impenetrable Kingdom, the area of the world that had been shrouded in myth and mystery since the Calamity. Supposedly, everyone who tried to get in died. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sounded like an adventure to him!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So all in all, he thought life was going pretty well. He had his best friend, a possible adventure, and at their feet the entire…wall. There was a very large sheer wall right in front of them. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Okay, so on further investigation, the wall went right and left for a very long ways, but, for their good fortune, it wasn’t sheer. Even Nugget could probably make it up if they helped him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Up the wall they went, and they had only made it twenty feet or so, when the wall opened, or parted. Either way, there was another way forward besides climbing up a very tall cliff!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Unfortunately, the opening of the wall or possibly the fact that figures (a figure? It looked like two at first, but now he only saw one) had run through it had startled Jester and she lost her hand-hold. He tried to reach for her as she fell, but he missed and it all happened too quickly for him to remember to use his magic. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He tried to twist to check to see if she was okay when he saw that, well, it looked like her fall had been cushioned. She had landed squarely on the figure (still one, was there another?) who had run through the wall. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jester! Are you okay?” he called. “Super good!” she replied. Though on closer inspection as he peered down, it rather look as if he should be asking her landing pad that. The shapeless figure had, once landed on, coalesced into what appeared to be a disheveled, dirt-covered man in a shapeless coat who had red-hair. Artagnan flattered himself that his hair looked much better even when covered by cloak. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The man was just staring helplessly at Jester, and his face was starting to match his hair, before Jester decided to end the stand-off and introduce herself. Artagnan noticed that she didn’t get off the man, though. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hi, I’m Jester!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I, I’m Caleb Widogast,” the man stuttered. There was a slight hissing sound (the other figure, but where were they?) before a much louder noise of people and horses came from the opening (partition? One of those, anyway) in the cliff. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This seemed to finally motivate the man (Widogast, huh) and he carefully extricated himself from Jester, no real help there from her though, and quickly stood up. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uh, I have to go. You should go too.” he urged, but it quickly became apparent that whatever reason for his haste, it was too late. As several humanoid figures, some of them on horses, rushed out from the cliff and surrounded Jester and Widogast. Whoever these folks were, Widogast definitely seemed frightened of them, which was concerning Jester he could tell.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Oh, well, time to make an entrance!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He waited until the commotion had settled a bit and one of the humanoids, a human woman with short hair, was walking towards where Widogast and Jester were, and then floated himself down from the cliff. Time to add a little chaos!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Everyone, except Jester, was of course alarmed though some of them quickly managed to get past it. The woman and Widogast both recovered particularly fast, with Widogast’s look become very cunning before he started having a coughing fit and the woman schooling her face into that of a bored predator. He knew the look, as he often considered himself a bored predator. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Artagnan was just about to announce himself as a renowned magician with the greatest powers and he could see Jester knew where he was going with this as it was one of their more common cons. Not they ever tried to repeat cons, but classics are classic for a reason. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Before he could, however, a high-pitched squeaky voice from…somewhere (where? Was this the other figure?) exclaimed, “It’s the Traveller! The Traveller has appeared to us! Blessed be his name!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was very obvious from the surrounding faces that being the Traveller, whoever that was, could be advantageous. Some of them looked like they were going to faint right in front of him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The woman (definitely the leader of this little posse) looked skeptical, however, stepping forward to ask, “Do you purport to be the Traveller?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Well, that seemed to be the name of the game, but before Artagnan could agree, his partner in crime said, “Of course, he’s the Traveller! Blessing us with his presence. Isn’t he so cool, you guys?” Hmm, that last bit, while completely true and very complimentary, might not have been the best track to take, if Widogast’s face was anything to go by though he did manage to mutter a rather sincere sounding “so cool.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The woman didn’t seem to agree with the sentiment, but while she might not agree it was very clear that the rest were buying this hook, line, and sinker. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, then, we shall bring you to your loyal people, Traveller. Bring the girl and…him, too.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, can I bring Nugget and Sprinkle?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The woman had a similar look on her face that most did when confronted with Jester at her most…Jester. “Who?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Widogast started coughing again, and Jester’s face got a rather peculiar look on it. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I meant, we can’t leave the Traveller’s companion behind!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At this point, Nugget decided that blinking into existence next to Jester was the thing to do. “Ah, yes, the Traveller’s favored animal companion. What did you call him?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Artagnan wasn’t sure Nugget was going to cut it, but this actually seemed to gain approval from the woman (not that she believed them, he thought, just this was the one piece of the story that might be acceptable) as she said, “Ah, Nugget for a nugget of gold as a reference to the Traveller’s wealth, of course.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This was not why Jester had named that blinking dog Nugget, but after a quick glance at Widogast (not at him, at Widogast!) she went with it. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Bring them all!” And they were off. Quickly shuttled through a gap in the wall (how had they not noticed this. Magic? Had to be magic) and to a circle on the other side. A teleportation circle. They waited as the woman set to activating it. He’d stopped floating (Who would float all the time? How ostentatious!) and was standing near Jester. They both smiled at each other a little…in the middle of trouble, no clue what they were doing, it was just like, well, yesterday.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Just as the circle activated he felt a small hand on his cloak. Ah, so the squeaky other figure was invisible. How fun! They all rushed through. The woman and selected of her posse, Jester and him, Widogast and the invisible squeaker, and, of course, Nugget (Sprinkle was around Jester’s neck). </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And arrived in one of the most extravagant rooms he had ever seen. It was covered in gold and precious gems. Jester squeaked a little, and he did not blame her. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">On the dais stood a very fancy looking half-orc, not all bad looking either, and on either side of him were two humans. One was a human female attired in blue and the other was a much olderman in a long robe. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Bow before the Chief!” declared the woman who had led them there.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Really, what saved them all was that Artagnan had never been inclined to bow before anyone. Widogast bowed deeply and Jester curtsied, though. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What was so urgent that they had to be brought here?” asked the half-orc (Chief? Probably Chief)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sure you remember, your grace, this is my traitorous student who has been being hunted for some time. We are glad to have finally brought him to justice,” prodded the older man slimily. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Widogast looked down and shook slightly, as Jester put her hand on his arm looking back at Artagnan. He knew his Jester and her face was saying what he was thinking, which was “that old guy sure is icky, isn’t he?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Of course, they knew nothing about Widogast, but icky guy definitely seemed like someone they’d usually prank. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Blue woman looked like she agreed with them if the way she frowned at icky guy and gave concerned glances towards Widogast meant anything. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, that’s a trial that hasn’t happened yet, Ikithon,” (his name was Icky-thon?!? What fun!) she said brusquely, “I’m more curious who the guy in the green cloak and the tiefling are.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The tiefling claimed he was the Traveller,” explained their guide, gesturing to him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There was gasps around the room, which Artagnan now realized was a court filled with a wide range of folks, and Widogast decided now was the time to collapse on the ground facing Artagnan. Jester, of course, immediately crouched over him to check on him, and Nugget, the silly dog, decided to help by licking Widogast. Artagnan stayed standing, trying to look regal and salvage the whole thing. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Suddenly, a very dead-pan voice from the corner of the room (not squeaky…a friend perhaps?) said, “Look at the mural.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As everyone turned to look in a particular direction, Artagnan deigned to slightly turn so he could see as well. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There on the wall was a mural of what looked like regal green-cloaked figure with a victim being held down and sacrificed before him while a dog licked at the blood pouring from their throat. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The gasps grew. A quick glance made Artagnan realize that they were, definitely because of Widogast’s machinations, in a similar to pose to that of the mural. While Jester was trying to help the prone Widogast instead of slaughter him, the way she was crouched over him, with Sprinkle fluffed up at her neck like a guard collar, as well as how the curve of her tail over her arm looked like a knife definitely helped the image. And then there was the licking dog. How had Widogast managed that? Sure, in their short acquaintance he had noted that Nugget was happy to slobber on anybody in reach, but still at that exact time? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Artagnan continued trying to look regal as the voices grew around them.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The Traveller! It’s the Traveller! The Traveller has come to us!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Chief look surprised, the blue woman skeptical, and Icky-thon was…hard to read. Tough audience, okay, this wasn’t their first time at this. He glanced at Jester and found her staring at him with wide eyes, but there was a reason he’d chosen to travel with Jester and she quickly demonstrated it. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, this is the Traveller! He has come to bless you all cause he’s so cool,” okay, the cool thing was staying, he could work with that, “and I’m his High Priestess, Jester Lavorre.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re…his High Priestess? And you’re the Traveller?” Intoned the Chief. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Artagnan decided now was the time to make a big impression. He floated up and lit up his cloak. Jester added the hamsters and lollipops he’d taught her, though he was glad she told them not to attack anyone. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, I am the Traveller. Come to visit my loyal people!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It went over rather well, if he did say so himself. Especially, as he was starting to worry that the other shoe would drop soon. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We welcome you to our court, Traveller, and will serve you as befits a god.” And there it was. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Their guide grabbed Widogast and started to pull him up and towards Icky-thon as Jester began to protest. “We will relieve your presence of this trash.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, no, I had a vision that I needed to act as I did so that I could usher in the Traveller into our lands!” begged Widogast. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wait,” said the Chief, “is this true?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Artagnan wasn’t entirely sure he wanted to agree, but Jester jumped in, “Oh, yes, yes, of course! We needed a guide and he was sent visions to bring your guards to us. The blessings of the Traveller are on him.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, then, he should probably stay with them, shouldn’t he?” the blue woman casually (too casually, and Widogast looked gratefully at her) said. Icky-thon managed an expression, which was irritation. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He is no clergy and should be my responsibility as he once was under my authority.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Chief smiled (it was a grimace, but he did a good job of trying to disguise it), and said, “Oh, well, holy visions are under clergy-approval, and you are High Mage not High Cleric, sorry Master Ickithon. What does High Cleric Cadeuceus say about this?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Everyone looked over towards the side of the room where a very tall, very pastel, was that a firbolg? This was just getting more and more fun! </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">High Cleric Cadeuceus nodded gently and said, “I think he is standing on the side he should be.” And, yeah, Widogast was standing now next to Jester, both slightly in front of him, but, was it just Artagnan or did that sound slightly cryptic? Oh well, this place already seemed chaotic. He couldn’t wait to add more. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, welcome to Zadash, your,” here the Chief paused and glanced at the blue woman who whispered something quietly, “your holiness. Allow me lead you to your temple."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course, your loyalty will be rewarded,” said Artagnan, the Traveller, grandly. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We will provide you a feast at your temple. Or perhaps you would like to bath and relax?” offered the Chief, looking a little like hospitality for gods wasn’t a class he’d ever taken. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jester and Artagnan looked at each other and were as always in synch. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Both? Both? Both. Both is good.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The temple was beautiful and amazing, and this was the best gig ever!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He said this to Jester once they were safely ensconced in the bedroom area of the temple, both washed and cleaned in new, extremely fancy, clothes. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She smiled weakly, “Yeah, yeah, it’s super cool! Only, like everyone’s going to want a piece of you. I’m sure it’s going to be tough to be a god…and to be a high priestess too! And everyone seemed to have a different agenda. And Caleb seems super sweet and in a bad position, but I’m not sure this a good idea.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You don’t believe I’d make a good god?” he wasn’t sure how he felt. He’d never really wanted to be a god, but he always thought Jester believed in him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, no, you’d make the BEST god, Artagnan! You’d super kill it as the Traveller, and you’ve taught me so much and been there for me! You’d be great! You know I believe in you, right?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course I do,” Jester had always believed in him and his wild ideas that sometimes got them into trouble. And now he could prove to her that her faith was warranted. If this turned out, she could bring back so much riches for her mom and get out of trouble with Lord Sharpe. And they’d continue sowing chaos wherever they went. This was great!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’ll be fine, Jester, this is great! This will all turn out great! I’ll be the Traveller and you’ll be the High Priestess, and we’ll create such chaos!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She smiled, “That does sound pretty cool.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, yes, it does. Say it with me: “The Traveller and his High Priestess,” he implored. A few seconds they were yelling it to the ceiling.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll be a god! You’ll be a god!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hallo”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He did not jump or squeak. He was a god now, and gods didn’t get surprised nor did they squeak. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Cayleb, it’s you! You startled us. Oh, you cleaned up too…and shaved. Your chin is nice.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Widogast had cleaned up and was wearing some clothes that were…very well fitted. Artagnan patted himself on the back that his hair still looked nicer, though. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah, thank you. I thought we might need to discuss this scheme of ours.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Scheme? What scheme? I am the Traveller come to visit my people,” Artagnan bluffed. This gig only had room for two. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You wouldn’t have known to be the Traveller if Caleb hadn’t set it up for you!” exclaimed a squeaky patch of air that manifested into a goblin. This place got better and better! Artagnan wanted to rub his hands together, but this wasn’t the time for it.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, you were invisible! That is so cool! You must be really clever and I love your buttons. I’m Jester!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And like that, it seemed that Jester had gained a friend. Really, she was better at this devotee business than him. He needed to take notes. There was still the issue of schemes though. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nott and I have our own goals and we will work with you on yours. We will be partners in this so that we can all get what we want.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, no, no, you seem really cool, you and Nott, but the Traveller and I have this covered. We don’t need any partners.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ja, and you know all the legends and ceremonies of the Traveller? You know the things that the Chief and his advisors will expect an omniscient god to know?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sure we can figure out. We’re really good at getting out of tight spots.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, well, if you have it figured out, then I’m sure you have no need of me…or Nott. Certainly, none of the knowledge that might prevent your executions as imposters. You have no need of a partner, obviously.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Obviously.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Artagnan was actually surprised that Jester had been so quick to deny help. She generally loved help and any possibility of friends. Also, he was not sure she had to get quite that close to Widogast to discuss negotiations of possible partnerships, nor that they had to speak quite so breathily, or that she had to flutter her eyes quite that much. He glanced over at squeaky…at Nott. It seemed by her raised eyebrows that she agreed with him. A quick glance over and a sharing of rolled eyes settled that.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, if you have no need of me, I suppose I shall take my leave. See you both at the executions.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wait…maybe we could use some help,” which honestly, great gig or not, he couldn’t argue with. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Let’s shake on it.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hands were shaken, and in some cases lingered over, and Widogast and Nott took their leave. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, that was interesting, my dear, Widogast certainly seems like he could be trouble,” Artagnan noted. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Trouble? Hmm, yeah, definitely. He’s definitely trouble, and I need to keep an eye on his lips, I mean on him! I need to keep an eye on him!” Jester squeaked and then rushed off. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hmm, interesting indeed. Well, Jester could have her not-as-handsomely-red-headed Widogast. Artagnan, the Traveller, was looking forward to tomorrow. He expected he’d rather like being a god. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Welcome to Zadash, indeed!</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another shoutout to Widojest Love server. You guys are (to quote) so cool!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>